coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9537 (17th August 2018)
Plot Lewis thanks Audrey for not giving him away to the police. He tells her he's a changed man and is no longer interested in money or material things. To prove that, he voluntarily handed himself in to the police and he's arranged the £40,000 transfer into Gail's bank account. Leanne confesses to Steve that she wants more out of life than being a full-time mother. Steve is happy to spend more time with Oliver to help her. Saira tells Rana she believes her, just as they are told that Hassan's condition is deteriorating. Lewis tells Audrey she's the only woman he's ever truly loved and he's being released on Wednesday. He begs her to think if they have a chance together before he's led back to his cell. Rana gets the chance to tell Hassan she loves him before he suddenly dies. She's hysterical. Johnny tells Carla that Aidan would be proud of her but he is somewhat worried about Peter being her business partner. Billy visits Josh. Although improving, he's been told that his eyesight only might return. He's bitter towards the vicar. Peter buys drinks for the factory staff. Sally tries to creep round him. Johnny thanks Peter for helping Carla and is assured that it's just a business arrangement. Rana returns to the flat where Kate comforts her. Racked with guilt, Rana confesses she lied to her mother. Kate understands her motives. Sally puts on a show in preparation for Paula Martin's visit and is both surprised and relieved to find out how down to earth she now is. Saying he has no one to look after him, Josh tells Billy he owes him as he's to blame for his condition. Paula tells Sally that Duncan's evidence is circumstantial and not to worry. In front of Sally, Tim bitterly asks her if she also handles divorces. Imran knocks back shots in the Rovers. Leanne asks him about the vacant secretarial position and he invites her to join him. Gail tells Audrey about the money. Audrey plays dumb and suggests that Lewis may be a changed man. Imran and Leanne hit it off and he invites her back to his place, supposedly for a game of Scrabble. Peter asks Carla if they can talk and asks her to forget their kiss. She agrees but is taken aback when he tells her he's going to work at the factory full time. She has little choice but to accept. Rana cries, knowing her dad died having heard her lie to him and she can't lay him to rest without putting things right. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Oliver Battersby- Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh *Consultant - Alys Torrance *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridors and Hassan Habeeb and Josh Tucker's rooms *Highfield Prison - Visiting room Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of Jane Danson in the role of Leanne Battersby. *First appearance of Paula Martin. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana lies to gain access to her father's death bed; and Lewis promises Audrey that he is changed man. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,780,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes